


Just Before Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two sentence fiction. Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute she returned from battling villains just before midnight.





	Just Before Midnight

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl's eyes were wide the minute she returned from battling villains just before midnight. She remembered Reverend Amos Howell's habit of checking her bed as he stood and scowled at her.

THE END


End file.
